sibling love
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: A love from an unlikely pair this story is basid on my own Anime character and those who i rp with. this story was writen by Katekarin.


Loyal Love.

Usually in most lives all around the world, love has been something that's taken granted. It is something that is used for nothing more than personal gain. Used to gain money, sexual desire, the thrill or excitement of seeing how many one can get. Whatever happen to just loving someone for the sake of loving someone? Today, there's a story that I am about to tell. A story about a couple who have loved each other for the longest time. However, this is no ordinary type of love, but the love of two siblings.

One fall morning, the sun was rising over the horizon. The cold brisk air of October had fell. It was quiet in the morning as the sound of doors shutting, cars starting, and the faint descending sound of the engines going off in the distance. In one home, the smell of coffee brewing all throughout. There was a young woman who was first to awake. She was in the kitchen, only wearing a large T-shirt to cover every part of her, going down to her lower thighs. Her T-shirt was something she always wore to bed, since it was a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and nothing more. She had a slight tired look in her eye, since she was not a morning person. She gave a large yawn and would stretch in all directions, keeping herself from letting out her sleepy moan. She then glanced up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was 10:30 A.M. She huffed to herself and puffed her cheeks lightly. She walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the staircase, yelling up it. "Nii-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" She yelled. Silence was all she could hear. She huffed again and would walk upstairs. Heading to her brother's room. When she got to his door, which was across from her bedroom, she opened it and walked in.

The male's bedroom was simple and organized, but it did have a few things in it that resembled something unique. Over to her right was his desk which only held his computer and his printer. His desk also had a couple spiral notebooks and a pen, as well as a plaque his mother had given him for Christmas one year, and on top of the printer was his U.S Navy cap. Next to his desk was his small closet. It held clothes of all types: T-shirts, blue jeans, suits, jackets/hoodies, work pants, etc. In the floor of the closet held a couple suitcases, a box of miscellaneous things that he never used anymore, a green memory box of mementos from his past, and a few other old antiques that was just found their way into his closet. Infront of her was his bookshelf. His bookshelf held his whole life just about. On the very top was an assorted array of stuffed animals. On the top shelf held his encyclopedias, on the next one down was his college textbooks that he kept along with all of his notes, to which infront of them was his two college degrees. The next one down was his anime shelf. Holding a couple full series of anime which he liked as well as a couple novels he read and a few autographed photos from conventions he went to in days past. Lastly the last two shelves were empty.

By the foot of his bed was a white chest. Inside that chest held all of his tools: drill set, socket set, wrenches, screwdriver set, etc. Just all of the basic tools needed in case something were to happen. Then right there, under the covers of the bed, held the oh-so-called brother.

The male laid there, curled up under his blankets, sleeping soundly. His black hair and red bangs were exposed. To her, he looked like he was in a deep sleep, in which case she would be right. After all, who wouldn't like to stay bundled up in a cold morning. His right arm was exposed, which held his dragon tattoo on his right forearm, but everything else was curled up.

She puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms across her tiny bosoms. She walked over to him and leaned down, poking his forehead as he spoke out in a soft yet long tone. "Ohhhhhhh niiiiiiiiiii-chhhhaaaaannnn. Waaaaaakkkkkeeeee uuuuuupppppp." She stated while she poked him still. The male unturned, he grumbled and rolled over onto his side, his back facing her while he slept. She huffed and tried to pull the covers off, but he had them wrapped around tight. She pulled and pulled but got nowhere with it. She huffed and tried again. "Nii-chan! Wake up! You're gonna make us late baka!" She stood there to watch. Seeing that her attempts were futile, she only had one thing left to do. She ran over and jumped onto his bed, glomping him. The male woke from his deep slumber as he gave a tired yet surprised oomph. Waking up as he laid there. The female laid on top of the male, staring down at him as she spoke to him. "You're awake now? Good. Now hurry up! We're gonna be late to the fair!" The male laid there silently at first, staring at her with his tired eyes. There was a moment of silence before he let out a loud and long yawn right infront of her. During mid-yawn, she covered up his mouth and spoke to him. "Yuck! Get ready baka, otherwise I'm gonna beat you up." The male gave a tired smirk and replied to her statement. "You're gonna beat me up? Riiiight. Can't we go later? We got all day. Besides, you know how much I work." He then curled back up in bed. He was right though, he was working full time as a banker to help pay for his and his sister's home as well as her working part time too at her job.

She pouted and spoke out to him. "But you promised Nii-chan! You told me that you were off today and since the fair was in town, you told me we would go as soon as it opened!" If there was one way of her getting to him, it was a guilt trip. He sighed heavily and groaned as he then sat up from his bed. The covers fell from him, exposing his slim and slender body, but kept his waist down exposed. He ran his hand thru his hair and then rubs his face. He sat up and stretches out, hearing his back pop and letting out a loud roar of a tired moan. He then smacked his lips a few times as he spoke to his sister. "Alright alright. Let me go get cleaned up, we'll have our coffee and we'll go, ok?" She giggled happily and clapped her hands in a rapid motion, jumping up and down before she hugged her brother and ran out. He gave a tired smirk as he muttered under his breath. "She's something alright." He chuckled and threw the covers back, walking out of his bedroom and went into his bathroom.

While he tended to his personal hygiene, in her bedroom, she was getting dressed in her clothing. She wore brown ankle size boots with tight blue denim jeans, a brown top with a tan waistband coat with the fur on the end of the hood on it, and her Adventure Time snapback cap.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she giggled and peeked her head out, speaking down the hallway. "Nii-chan?! Are you ready?!" From which a response was heard. "Yeah yeah! I'm just about finished!" In his room, the male had put on his brown tennis shoes, his blue denim jeans, a dark forest green t-shirt, his brown denim coat with the metal rivets in it, and his brown paperboy hat. He reached and grabbed his black thin rimmed glasses and threw them on his face. He grabbed his keys and his wallet as he then went downstairs to go grab his cup of coffee from the kitchen.

While her brother was in the kitchen, getting ready for their day, her cell phone rang. She looked down and seen that it was her ex-boyfriend calling. She sighed heavily and closed her bedroom door, pacing around while she was talking to him. Once again, she was having her argument with her ex. Her brother sat there, sipping his coffee as he then glanced at his watch on his wrist. He sighed a bit and spoke to himself. "What's taking her so long? She's been wanting to go for the longest time." He walked over to the bottom of the staircase and yelled. "Sis! Are you ready?!" There was no answer. He raised an eyebrow and walked upstairs, heading to her room. He could hear a faint yelling coming from behind the door as well as her talking. He opened the door and seen that his sister was getting ready in the face with frustration. He growled a bit and walked over to her, reaching over to her, taking the phone, and cutting off the conversation. Within a few second, his cell number popped up on the screen, trying to call her back. The brother growled as he declined the call, but this time, he reached behind the phone and took out the battery from the back of it. He stuffed both ends into his pockets and spoke to her. "You'll get this back at the end of the day." She pouted and replied "But nii-chan!" He huffed and retorted. "But nothing! C'mon, let's go. You can't let him ruin your day. Remember, this is YOUR day. YOU deserve it!" He gently took her hand and smiled a bit. She sniffled and nodded as she then gave him a hug, squeezing him a bit and would walk out of their home together.

They walked along side each other down the sidewalk together. The side street that they lived on wasn't busy. There were a couple cars that passed by them, just getting from one place to the next, wherever they would go. However, when they got onto the main sidewalk of the main street, that's when a lot of cars would come and go from one direction to the next. She held onto his arm, smiling softly as she rubs her cheek on his arm. He chuckled a bit and asked. "Feeling better?" She then looked up at him with a faint blush and gave a soft nod of her head. She was happy again, back in her own little world. What they walked for seem miles, they had finally arrived infront of the main gate at the fair.

The fair was quite large for it being in such a small town. It had everything from food stands to rides; petting exhibits to games. It was everything that was there to a fair. They both walked up to the main gate together. He reached into his wallet from his back pocket and pulls out his money, handing it as they got their tickets as well as their wrist bands. They then walked in thru the main gate. Once they did, they could see everything within sight. He stood there beside her and asked. "So what do you wanna do first?" Within seconds she replied. "Let's go on the coaster!" She pointed out to where they were a small but very heavy turning wooden roller coaster. He blushed a bit shyly as he nodded and replied. "Alright. But don't blame me if I get lightheaded." She took him by the hand and wrist, pulling them off together in the distance.

A few hours had passed as they had done quite a bit in the fairgrounds. They had been on several rides, and played several games. They went on the wooden coaster, the corkscrew, the tea cups, the fireball, etc. They even played a few fair games like shooting water at a target, or throwing softballs at milk bottles, or the water dunking game. They had won a few prizes like a stuffed animal or even a goldfish in a plastic bag. The last thing that they had to do was to go on the Ferris wheel. When they had gotten there, they had gotten in as the doors closed behind them. They sat down beside each other as they seen the sun setting down the horizon. She held onto his arm as she blushed lightly. Closing her eyes softly as she spoke to him. "Thank you Nii-chan for today. I really had fun." He gave a faint smile to her as he strokes her hand softly and replied. "You're welcome Sis. I had fun too." He chuckled faintly as he sat there, enjoying their moment.

They had a couple stuffed animals with them as well as she had a bagged goldfish in her lap, and he had a photo string of photos from a photo booth that they both did earlier. He smiled tiredly as he felt her lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled and laid his head on her head. Once the Ferris wheel stopped, they had gotten out and began to leave the fairgrounds, heading back home. He smiled faintly and walked alongside her with her still holding onto his arm. Giggling as she spoke. "I'll fix us dinner tonight Nii-chan, since you kept your promise." He shook his head and replied. "No No, I'll do it. You know I like to cook." They both chuckled a bit, but then that moment disappeared when they got home. There they had seen a male sitting on the steps.

The male stood and had blue hair and stared at the two with his sapphire blue eyes. He growled lowly and spoke in a childish manner. "Aya! Where in the hell were you?! I was trying to call you all day?!" The sibling folded her arms and huffed, turning away as the brother replied in a bit of a frustrated yet bitter tone. "I took it away from her and turned it off. I heard how you were treating her earlier." He reached into both his pockets and shown him the shell and the battery of the phone. The blue haired male growled and spoke up to the brother. "Why don't you two go get married?" He then looked at the sister and added. "All you do is talk to him, spend time with him, always hanging out with him! You never want to have sex with me anymore. You don't love me anymore, you love him more than you love me!" The male went on and on before the brother gotten frustrated and walked up to him. He grabbed him by the shirt and spoke in a harsh tone. "Listen here you little chickenshit. You have no right treating and saying stupid shit like that to any woman, let alone my sister! You WILL leave her alone and never talk to her again! You've mistreated her for the last time and I swear if you ever even see her again, I'll make sure you get to feel the full hit of fall." –he shoved him off onto the sidewalk and watched him stagger, speaking to him. "Get your ass out of here before I change my mind." He walked up to his porch and unlocked the door. The pinkette turned to her ex but would walk inside. To herself, she gave herself a soft smile yet a sly smirk, happy to see her ex finally getting what he deserved.

When inside, he gave her back her phone and then he smiled faintly. He went to his bedroom and was changing into his comfy clothing: his ankle socks with grey sweatpants and matching tanktop. He was in the kitchen, making dinner for the two of them. If there was one thing, it was him being creative with whatever they have on hand. His sister came in soon after, wearing grey pajama pants that had Totoro on it as well as a black spaghetti strap top.

She walked over to the kitchen table and was playing with her goldfish in the small bowl that came with the fish. She sat there, watching her brother cooking dinner for them. The kitchen was silent as she then stood up and walked over to her brother, hugging him from behind. Pressing herself against his backside. He blushed softly and glanced over his shoulder, asking. "Sis?" She was blushing lightly as she then buried her face into his back and spoke muffled. "Am I really a bad sister Nii-chan?" He turned around softly and looks down at her, lifting her head up and replied. "No Sis, No No. you're far from it. Why do you say such a thing?" Her eyes had gotten watery as she then explained. "All I do is get on your nerves. I always get in trouble with Kai and you always get angry. Maybe I should stop being so clingy." Just then, he sighed heavily and booped her on her head, speaking to her. "Baka. You're not a problem Sis, you're far from it. You're fun to be around and you make me happy. I don't mind if you're clingy or hyper or silly, you're my sister and nothing will ever change that." He gently lifted her head up and kisses her cheek softly. He then gave a faint smile and turned to go back to cooking for them two.

He had finished making two bowls of fried Raman noodles with stir-fry and marinated chicken. He hands her her bowl and sat at the table, chuckling softly. There he sat, watching her enjoying her meal as he asked. "How is it?" She swallowed her food and replied with tiny hearts fluttering. "You sure know my favorites Nii-chan." She blushed while eating still and then sipping up from the bowl. Once they both finished, he took her bowl but she pouted and spoke. "I wanna wash the dishes! You cooked us dinner!" The male laughed and spoke. "Ok Ok. Here." He handed her his dirty dishes and walked out of the kitchen to go lay down on the couch. While she was in the kitchen, she wandered inside her own mind. Her cheeks flustered as her heart was racing with mixed emotions. She glanced into the living room and seen her brother as she softly nibbles on her bottom lip and let her mind continue to wander.

Once she finished, she walked into the living room and spoke to her brother. "Um, Nii-chan. I'm going to take a soak in the tub." He opened one eye and spoke to her. "Ok sis." She had quickly ran upstairs to her bathroom. Her bathroom was large. It held a beautiful vanity with a round jetted tub. She had started her jetted tub as steam filled up with bathroom. It felt warm in that bathroom from the cold night that was coming. She filled up her filling up tub with bubbles. She then took off her clothing and set them in her hamper. Her body was curvy. Her breasts weren't large, but they were small yet perky. Her legs from her thighs down to her ankles had faded scars on them from the numerous assignments that she had done over the years. She slipped into her large bath and laid her hair back into the water. Closing her eyes softly as she enjoyed the soothing heat.

While she laid there, her mind wandered all throughout. She thought of every instance that she had that with every male that she had. She had good moments as well as her bad ones. However, through it all, there was only one male who had stuck with her thru it all, to which was her own brother. Could it be possible that she has feelings for her brother? But it's wrong for blood to love each other. However, they weren't related by blood. Was it still right though? She didn't care. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. She nibbles on her bottom lip as her right hand wandered down her curvy belly and gently began to touch her clit between her legs.

She let out a loud yet hot gasp as her fingers massaged her clit gently. Her left hand began to grope one of her small perky breasts and began to pinch her nipple. Her fingers then plunged inside her pussy. She lets out another moan from her hot breath as she sunk more into her bath. Her fingers moving gently inside her as she continues playing and pinching her nipples. Saliva ran down the side of her chin as her eyes slightly dazed. Her walls quivering softly from her constant playing and teasing as well as the heat from the bath. She nibbles on her bottom lip gently while trying her best to keep her moans muffled from her bathroom. The excitement drove her more excited as her clit quivered harder. Her juices flowed from her fingers and began to mix into her bath water. Her nipples hardened and stiff, her fingers moved faster now as if she was fingering herself brutally. She moans out louder while she then opened her legs more in the bath. Her hips moving with her fingers as she then salivated more. Her mind was lost in a daze as all she could think about was her brother. She nibbles on her bottom lip more, raising her hips up in the air. The faint sound of the water swishing in the large jetted tub, and her pussy squishing as she then lets out a high pitch moan. Her thighs quivering, her pussy clenching around her fingers as she squirted all inside her water. When her body sunk into the water, she panted heavily as she spoke through her panting. "Nii-chan…" She licked her lips softly as she was blushing softly still. She pulled her wet fingers out from both her juices and her water. She dried herself off and puts her robe on, heading to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, the brother was in now in his bedroom. He was on his computer, editing photos for his roleplaying profile. Chuckling a bit and was just minding his own business. His cat was sitting down beside his feet, purring up a storm. He chuckled a bit as he looked at the time. He raised an eyebrow, noticing that it's been quiet for what it has been. Is his sister alright? Was she talking to her ex again? He closed everything out as he stood up and would walk out of his bedroom, to go to hers. When he walked up to her door, he heard her talking from the other side. He didn't know who she was talking to, but he could hear what she was saying.

She was in her bedroom, in a large T-shirt. Instead of wearing her own T-shirt, she was wearing one of her brother's shirts. It was a white tanktop that barely covered her panties, but if she bent over or moved in a slight way, they could be seen. She had blushed softly and was having a conversation with herself in the mirror. It begun like so. "No no! What's wrong with you Aya? He's your brother!" She groaned and ran her hands thru her hair as she then sighed heavily and fell onto her bed, continuing. "I mean come on, he is handsome, sweet, caring, an animal lover, of sound mind.. He's everything that I want in a guy but he's my brother.." She sighed heavily but her blush grew more as she hugged her Sasuke plushie and continued. "We aren't blood siblings.. So it wouldn't be bad.. would it? Ohhh I wonder what he would think of me if he knew the truth? That I actually have feelings for him?" She groaned out and buried her face into her pillow, hugging her plushie as she laid there silently.

The brother heard her as he blushes softly and held onto his chest. His heart raced more as he nibbled on his bottom lip. He slowly backed away from the bedroom door as he made his way to his own bedroom. When he got there, he closed his bedroom door and sat on the foot of his bed. He rubs his head, trying to process all of this as his mind bounced all around with all possible questions and all possible answers. He gently nibbled on his bottom lip.

Could it be possible that he too had feelings for her? That he too had something within his heart and soul for his own sister. They have been together as siblings for the better part of 20+ years, they knew every little detail about each other, their likes and dislikes, their schedules and their curfews. Who better to spend the rest of your life with than someone you already know? But how could he tell her? How would she react if she too knew that he had feelings for her or vice versa? It seemed like that the longer they kept this from each other, the more it ached them to tell each other and let it lay on the table.

The next day, the brother was coming home from work. He was walking home down the sidewalk as the sun was going down. He wore his black dress shoes with tan dress pants, a tan button up shirt, a tan and white tie. Above all of it was a brown hunter's jacket with a brown paperboy hat. He looked dapper, this was a moment out of all moments to where he actually thought he looked good. He walked through the front door and smell dinner. He tilted his head and spoke out- "Sis? I thought I told you that I'd cook dinner tonight." Soon an answer came from upstairs. "Didn't you get my text? I sent a message saying that I have something important to tell." Raising an eyebrow, he replied to her while he reached into his coat pocket. "You did? You know I don't check my phone while I'm at work." As soon as he pulled it out, sure enough, there was the text. He chuckled a bit and replied. "Well since you have something to tell, I have something to tell too." The sound of footsteps came before she stopped up at the top step. She stood there and blushes a soft color, speaking to him while she rubs her arm shyly. "H-How do I look?" He lifted up his head and looked at her, blushing deeply as he was stunned by her beauty.

There she stood, wearing a black satin silk bubble dress with a pink mini dress. Her small perky breasts pushed up. The skirt part of her dress came up to her upper thighs. Underneath her dress, she wore matching satin silk panties as well, tight too. The tight panties made her ass cheeks look firm. She wore black heels with pink in it as well. When she walked downstairs and up to him, the heels made her look a little taller. She blushes softly to him as she looked up into her ruby red eyes. She then placed her hand on his chest and spoke. "Come on Nii-chan, take off your coat and hat. I made us our favorites." She would walk away from him to go into the dining room. When she did so, he stared at her backside and blushes a slight deep red. Nibbling on his bottom lip as he also gulped heavily. When he folded up his hat and put it with his coat, he hung it up in the little linen closet and walked over to the dining room. He stood there and seen all of their favorites. He blushed lightly and spoke out to her. "You know you didn't have to do this." She blushed softly and giggled as she replied. "But I wanted to silly. I want this night to be perfect." She had grabbed the iced bottle of champagne from next to their chairs. He chuckled a bit and took her plate, beginning to plate food for her while she topped their glasses. She blushed lightly as she got her plate and he then began to do his plate. Once finished, they both sat down and began to talk among each other. They talked about their days, how his work went and how her day at work went too. He would hear her rant on about people, to which he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed spending time with her and hearing her talk. It made him smile.

After dinner, they had sat in the living room together, drinking their last glass of champagne together as she curled up against him. Her head against his chest as she could hear and feel his heart beat. She looked up at her with his grey and pink eyes, asking him. "Nii-chan, what do you think about me?" The brother blushed softly to her as he then looked down at her and spoke. "I think you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You're determined and set when you want something, you're silly and caring, smart and talented. You would make any guy happy just to be with him." She blushed softly as she ran her hand on his inner thigh and spoke. "But I want to make you happy Nii-chan." She nibbles on her bottom lip while gazing up at him. He softly placed his hand under her chin while he then asked her while staring into her own eyes. "What am I?" She blushed softly and leans up to him, speaking onto his lips. "You're my everything. You're smart, handsome, and silly. You have a solid mind and you know how to make me happy." She then leaned up to him and kisses his lips deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then slithered her tongue inside her mouth. His eyes had widened softly but then lowered in a daze, fighting her tongue with his own. His arms gently wrap around her waist.

They both were tasting each other, and they were enjoying it. Tasting each other's saliva while her hands and fingers ran thru his locks of hair, and his hands ran along her waist. They broke the kiss as a string of saliva hung off their bottom lips. She then spoke in a flirty tone. "Let's take this upstairs." He blushed lightly and replied. "Yes, lets." She stood up quickly and pulls him by the hand, leading him. He laughed softly while she giggled, running to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, he closed her door and locked it. She fell back onto her bed, on her back, and spreads her arms out to him, speaking up to him. "Come to me.." He blushed softly as he nodded and crawls over to her. Hovering over her, he arches her neck and began to kiss on her jawline and her neck. His tongue running up and down it as his hands reached on her back and began to unzip her dress. She moans out softly yet cutely as she spoke out to him and in her room. "Yes Nii-chan! Tend to me!" Her hands ran up his dress shirt underneath him and began to unbutton it. She then opened it, exposing his bare slim and slender chest. Even though her body yearned for such things, her mind was thinking. " _It's so good.. This feels so right, even if it's so wrong.._ "

His hands took her shoulder straps and ran them off her body, taking off her dress to expose her bare yet beautiful body. His ruby red eyes then locked back onto her eyes as he began to kiss her neck and jawline once again. His left hand cupped one of her tiny perky breasts, massaging it and pinching her nipple softly. His right hand then ran down between her curvy thighs, rubbing her clit softly before sliding two fingers inside her tiny pussy. He could feel her juices running down his fingers, feeling her softly quivering on his fingers as she let out a hot yet cute moaning. Her cheeks blushing softly as she nibbles on her bottom lip again, speaking out to him in excitement. "Yes! Oh Nii-chan, you know how to treat me so well!" Her hips softly moved to the rhythm of his fingers as she then let go the tusks of his hair and ran her hand down onto the bulge of his dress pants. She spoke in a shy yet flirty manner. "It's not fair Nii-chan, letting you have all the fun.. Let me show you what I can do.." She licked her lips softly as her breathing got more excited and her heart racing rapidly. He leaned back from her neck, leaving small faint marks on her neck as he spoke in a flirty manner. "Mmm my my, sissy sure has been holding her true self back hasn't she?" He chuckled and nips on her earlobe flirty.

When she leaned back from her brother, she was now taking off each article of his clothing and tossing it aside. She finally then unzipped his dress pants and took her hands, lowering them off his waist and throwing them aside. Her eyes then widened as she gasped and covered her lips. She then thought herself. " _This is Nii-chan's… It's so big… Bigger than my ex's… Mine… All mine…_ " She used her hand and began to stroke him. Feeling him twitching and pulsing in her hand, she leaned down and began to kiss on his chest lightly, licking his nipple softly and blushing. He lets out a soft moan as his right hand ran down her silky smooth chest to her waist again, rubbing her clit softly with his damp fingers. She moans while kissing and licking all over his body. Her hot breathe hitting it so. Her lips leaned up to his neck and began kissing it softly, sucking on it. He smirked faintly as he spoke to her while staring up at the ceiling. "You're so good Sis. You're so pent up. I can feel you begging just to cum." He said while he fingered her once again deeply and quickly. His two fingers moving inside her like pistons. She let go of his neck as a string of saliva hung off his neck and her lips. She spoke out while feeling her pussy quivering faster. "Yes Nii-chan! Oh yes!" She leaned up to his lips and kiss his lips deeply yet roughly. She let go of his cock and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. Kissing him while fighting each other's tongues. Slurping softly as she was being worked over. When his fingers reached deeply inside her, he found her sensitive spot. Her eyes widened as she let out a high pitch yet muffled moan. She shoved her hips down onto his hand and began to orgasm on his fingers. Her juices squirting out and running down his hand. She broke the kiss and held onto his head as she spoke out. "Yes! Right there!" She gasped heavily yet hallow, as if she ran out of breath from cumming. He pulled out his fingers and puts them up to them. He spreads them infront of her as he spoke. "Mmm my, you really are pent up. Don't worry dear Sis, I will tend to your needs." He licked his fingers and his whole hand from her juices as he then looked down into her eyes. This time, he had a gleam in his eye that she could see, but at the same time, he could see the same gleam in her eye. It's official, they both knew what they wanted and they knew what they had on each other's minds.

He laid her back down and leaned back from her. Staring at the small beads of sweat forming on her body. He kisses down her body softly yet gently. His tongue running down her stomach. He used his hands to softly open up her thighs as he was now infront of her clit. He gave a faint smirk and spoke to her. "Such an untouched yet pink rose bud." His hot breath that hit her clit made her sensitive as well. He then closed his eyes and shoved his tongue deeply inside her pussy. His lips softly covering her clit, letting her juices flow into his mouth. Her eyes widened, her chest arched, her hips raised, and her hand placed on the back of his head. She breathed shallowly as she spoke to him. "You're so good at this. Mmm work your tongue Nii-chan. Make me feel like I'm yours." She grabbed tusks of his hair on the back of his head and nibbles on her bottom lip as she then placed her legs on his shoulders. While enjoying the fruits of her lust, in her mind she'd thought. " _I don't care if everyone knows.. So as long as I have him, I'm happy. How could I have been so blind? It was him all along. Now.. I love him, and he with me._ "

His tongue swirling deeply inside her as her juices flowed down his chin and his throat moving while drinking her juices. What he couldn't drink ran down the side of his chin. His ruby red eyes watched her duel colored eyes, seeing her eyes glazed and seen a lustful smirk on her face as well as hearing the hot yet exotic moan escaping from her lips. He leaned his lips back from her clit and then used his tongue to play with her bead. She moans out once again He sucks on her bead as she closed her eyes and arched her back once again. She released her juices all over his lips as she laid back and panted heavily, her legs twitching rapidly and her thighs quivering. He leaned back from her and seen how red, sensitive, and swollen she was. He smirked faintly and looked up at her, speaking to her. "Mmm are you finished?" She looked at him with tired yet gleaming eyes, shaking her head to him and spoke. "No.. Now it's my turn." She gave a tiny smirk and giggled as she then got out from underneath him and lays him down on his back. She licks down his body before she came face to face with his cock. She blushes softly to herself and thought to herself. " _He's so big.. He'll make me gag.. good."_ She then stuck what she could into her mouth. She bobbed her head quickly as her tongue swirled and flicked all around his cock. Salivating so much that it ran down his cock, she used one hand to stroke the bottom half of his cock, and used her other hand to fondle his balls.

He moans out softly and nibbles on his bottom lip, speaking to her. "H-How do you know how to do this so well? Mmm!" She leans back from his cock and smirked up to him. She began kissing and licking the sides of his cock as she spoke in a lustful tone. "I've been practicing my sweet Nii-chan. I've been saving it for something special." She smirked as she giggles and continues licking and kissing both sides of his cock, adding. "I've been faking it with my ex. He was a prick." She then went back and took him into her mouth again. She salivated all over his cock again, stroking him and fondling him. When he reached the deep part of her throat, she began gagging softly. In her mind, she thought to herself. " _Cum Nii-chan.. Let me taste your cum! I can't wait!"_ She rubbed her thighs together as her juices ran down her inner thighs, dripping onto the sheets. When she ran her tongue under the head of his cock, he let out a moan as his balls twitched in her hand, his cock quivering in her hand and throat. He spoke out. "Cumming!" He placed his hand on the back of her head and began to pump his hot thick cum deeply inside her throat and mouth. She drank what she could as the rest dripped down onto her hand, the sides of her chin, and her tiny breasts. She panted heavily as she spoke to him. "It's such a nice thick load.. And it's yummy too." She then laid back on the bed and spreads her legs open to him and used her right hand fingers to spread open her dripping wet pussy, speaking to him. "Fuck me Nii-chan.. Fuck me! I can't hold on anymore!"

He licked his lips to her as he then turned his body to hover over her. He spoke to her while looking down into her eyes. "I need to get a condom." She shook her head and blushed softly as she replied. "No! I don't want to use a condom. I want to be one with you." She said while she blushed and placed her hand on his bare chest. He blushed softly to her and gave a faint nod. He rubs the head of his cock on swollen clit and began to push into her. Inch by inch, he could feel her getting stretched yet tightened around him. She threw her arms around his head and neck, her fingers grabbing his hair as his nails also dug into his neck.

When he finished pushing the last inch of his cock inside her, and the head of his cock hit her womb, it sent an electrical pleasure shock all throughout her body as she let out a loud moan, orgasming again and cumming on his cock. He felt how hot she was inside her as well as how wet. He blushes and spoke to her. "If you don't have enough energy, I can-." She then interrupted. "No! Don't!" She leaned back from over his shoulder to look into her eyes as she spoke. "I've been wanting this for the longest time. Please Nii-chan, let me show you how much I love you."

A moment of silence filled the room as they could feel the emotions they had for each other. He gave a faint nod and leaned down to her, kissing her lips softly as he spoke onto her lips. "Very well Sis." He then wrapped his arms around her body and began to pump his hips into her and his cock inside her. Her hot breath hits his neck as her body arched. She wrapped her legs around his thighs as she could feel her inside getting filled. The bed shook with every hard and deep thrust he gave her. Her hands roamed his back and began to rake her nails on his back, leaving red welts on it. He arched his neck upward and bared his teeth as the pain made him go harder inside her. Pushing the head of his cock into her womb, hitting her spot in the very back. Her body created more of her juices that ran down his cock and dripped onto her bed underneath, staining it softly. They could hear the faint squishing sound with every thrust that he gave. She ran her teeth onto his neck and scrapes her teeth, speaking onto his ear. "Harder Nii-chan! Harder! Make me yours! I can feel every inch of you stretching me! It feels so good! More!" She pleaded as she held onto him tightly. Her arms around his body, her legs around his thighs, her walls tightening around every inch of his cock. She was really feeling it.

He pounded harder and faster inside her. He could feel her really getting into it. He smirked softly and ran his hands down to her lower waist, groping her tiny yet firm ass cheeks and squeeze them, spanking her hard. With each spank, she moaned out louder with every thrust that he also gave. Beads of sweat ran down his body as the sting of the scratching from her also held onto his body. He panted heavily while he growled lowly and spoke out to her. "So hot and tight! I can feel you quivering so hard!" He spanked her again before he ran his hands up her lower back, scratching up her back. He leans his lips down and sucks on her neck, leaving another faint hickey on her neck. She moans out loudly as she moved with his rhythm. She continues moaning out as she panted heavily and cried out. "I love you Nii-chan! I love you! Harder! Deeper!" He blushes softly to her statement as he then leaned back and spoke to her. "I love you too!" He leaned down and kisses her lips deeply. She felt her pull him down to return the kiss. Their tongues fighting as they sucked on each other's tongues. Making out and fucking each other like animals. Their bodies having beads of sweat running down and meeting. Her breath shallow yet panting. His cock continues pounding so furious inside her. Once again, when he found her spot, she moaned out louder and shallowly. Her toes curling up as she could feel herself orgasming again from the constant beating of her womb.

He panted heavily as he growled and broke the kiss. He sucks on her neck before he felt her lips on his ear. Nibbling on it softly as her fingers gripped onto the back of his hair, speaking lustfully onto his ear. "Cum for me Nii-chan. Fill up my womb. Fill your young sister up with your seed!" She nibbled on her bottom lip softly.

Feeling close to orgasming again as her brother furiously pounds inside her. Her eyes glazed over with her love and lust as her brother would kiss on her neck, scrape his teeth on it as well. His palms lets her ass cheeks go and then found their way to her tiny perky breasts. He began to fondle them and play with them. His hips pounding into her while her juices drenched his cock still, staining the sheets underneath them while she used her legs to keep him close to her as well as deep inside her. Her hands ran from his hair to his back again, continuously raking her nails lightly down his back. He growled lowly and smirked, having an idea. He suddenly stopped as he spoke to her while gazing into her eyes. "Mmm I have an idea sweet Sis."

First, he smirked softly to her before he then pulled her up onto his lap. He was sitting up with her sitting in his lap as he began pumping his hips hard into her, and his cock pounding hard and deep inside her. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck as saliva ran down the side of her chin. He ran his right hand around her waist as he then smirked faintly and began to suckle on one of her nipples. Licking it and biting it softly. She squirmed a bit as well as push her hips into his cock. Reaching deeply inside her. She placed her chin against his head and her toes curl up, speaking out to him. "Ugh! So deep! More!" He used his right hand to massage her right red swollen ass cheek. He then reached behind her and began rubbing her tiny asshole. She squealed softly with her juices constantly running down his cock and balls. His tongue swirling around her perky nipple and bite it softly. He then slide his fingers inside her pussy from behind while his cock constantly pumped and rammed into the deepest part of her womb. He spoke to her while the bed underneath them shook, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall behind them. "You're so drenching wet! How many times did you cum?" She panted heavily as she shook her head and replied while shoving all the way down to the base of his cock, tilting her head up while shouting. "I don't know! Don't stop! Mmph! More! Cum deeply inside me! Make me feel good more! Your cock is so hot! I can feel it burning me up!"

She was breathing heavily as her body shook from the excitement and adrenaline that flowed. She then laid back on her elbows as she raised an eyebrow. He smirked faintly and pulls his cock out, hearing a faint tiny " _pop_ " sound from how tiny she was. He saw that her pussy was redish-pink and slightly swollen from the time that they had spent making love. He rolled her over on all fours. She blushed deeply while huffing a bit and had her ass up in the air with her on her hands and knees. Her knees slightly shook as he then spreads her red swollen ass cheeks and slides his thick wet cock back inside her tight swollen pussy. She arches her body forward and raise her ass up in the air. She was panting heavily as she looked at her brother from over her shoulder and spoke. "I don't have enough stamina to stay up like this Nii-chan." He smirked faintly and had yet another idea. He leaned forward and took her left arm, wrapping it around his neck from behind. This way, she can hold onto him and he can help hold her up. This time, now that he was taking her from behind, she could feel him going deeper than before. She moaned out louder yet hotly. Her bedroom had mixed with their scent together, which smelt like cinnamon. He was hitting her spot in the back of her womb, which caused her to tighten up and quiver all around his cock, as if it was telling him that she was enjoying every second of it, and to the both of them, it seemed like they were.

He had used his right hand to reach around her pussy underneath and began to fondle it. Rubbing it softly and fingering it. With the front of her pussy being teased and fingered and the back of her pussy brutally being fucked, it was like she was going to orgasm yet again. She'd lost count how many times she orgasmed thanks to his touch and techniques, but she didn't care, she felt like she was on cloud nine, and to him, he was as well. She pressed her back against his chest as much as she could as she turned her head slightly, glancing at him from over his shoulder as she spoke onto his ear. "You beast! You insatiable beast! You've been wanting this for so long haven't you? Mmph! More! Release your lust onto me Nii-chan! Show me how much you love me!" She reached under her legs to reach behind him, fondling his swollen balls underneath him.

With that last little touch, he soon had lost it. He was panting heavily in her ear while his hands loosened up slightly. He then spoke out to her. "Cumming!" And with that, he shoved every inch of his thick cock deeply inside her, pumping his hot thick cum inside her. Her whole body shook, her legs twitched, her thighs quivered as she felt every drop flowing inside her. Her eyes glazed, her cheeks flushed, and an expression on her face that made her realized to him that she was satisfied. While in that position, she spoke out. "So hot! Your cum is so hot! I can feel it burning up my womb! Filling it up! I can't hold anymore! I feel so full!" She literally was full. He filled up her womb as much as he could as his cum also filled up the walls of her pussy and was running down his cock and his balls, running down her inner thighs and dripping onto the already stained sheets. He pulled his cock out of her pussy, watching a large puddle of cum dripping out of her pussy. Her head laid down on the bed with her sore pussy, swollen ass cheeks, and sweaty body was up in the air. Soon her legs gave out as she collapsed onto the bed. He too then felt his knees give out and collapsed next to her.

They were huffing and puffing as they laid there, staring up at the ceiling before they stared at each other. They both smiled, giving a faint chuckle with a deep blush on their flushed cheeks. Even though they both had ran out of energy, they both took their hands and placed them on top of each other. Soon they both had spoken to each other. "Nii-chan..?" "Yes Sis?" "I love you." "And I love you too." "Promise?" "I promise." "Forever?" "Always." "Only me?" "No one but only you." They both laced their fingers together. After a moment's rest, to regain some of their energy, they both bathed together, cleaned up her bed together by changing sheets, airing out the room, washing clothes, doing their normal chores before they both went to his bedroom, laying there, sleeping naked together while holding each other in their arms.

You see, love is something that is found yet created. It's founded within us in our own way, and yet it can be created with the help of each other's hands. The love in today's society is something that is taken with a grain of salt. It's something that most people easily say but yet not easily done. It's a double-edged sword that must be tamed over time. And in this instance, it was done so. They both had found each other's love for one another and had created a type of love that is everlasting. They've shown each other that they can't live without each other, even if they had tried to not only deny it, but also ignore it. However over time, it eventually finds its way out.


End file.
